Rock Star
by Anmylica
Summary: Who could ever picture Severus Snape in black leather and rhinestones, or with his hair washed and cut? Who could ever imagine him as being 'hot' Yeah, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and the rest of Hogwarts couldn't either until it happened.
1. Chapter One: The Bet

Rock Star

"Look, Severus, I need your help! I don't understand the properties of this potion; you do. Therefore, I think you should help me," Lily Evans stated and leaned back in her chair. She had cornered the older boy minutes earlier in a dim area of the Hogwarts library.

"No means no, Evans. Now, why don't you go back to your boyfriends and leave me the bloody hell alone?" Snape replied drolly.

At this Lily grinned. "Because you're too fun. Now, come on Sparky, why not?"

Snape barely looked up at her from the book he was pored over and quirked an eyebrow. "Remember the incident on December nineteenth?"

Lily thought for a minute. "Oh. That's why, huh?" Snape nodded in affirmative. That particular incident hadn't been pretty. Lily had tried to make a complicated potion in her dormitory. Seemingly, it was correct. She only realized her mistakes when she tripped and broke the phial at Severus's foot. Instead of growing dancing daisies instantly, it grew burning beets. He still had the burn marks from that even though it happened in the middle of March last year.

"Well, why don't you at least point me in the right direction?" the redhead questioned brightly after an awkward moment of silence had passed. Severus fully rose up this time and stared in disbelief. Before he had a chance to answer, three boys approached the table.

James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black had to be both Lily and Severus's least favorite people in the whole world. They bullied, teased, pranked, and caused general mayhem. Usually when they approached either student, it wasn't for a spot of tea and a friendly chat about Quidditch.

"And here we have the two people we were searching for. Brilliant; we don't have to go dragging one to find the other," Sirius brightly exclaimed as he flopped down into an available chair. "Saves us the trouble, right mates?" He turned expectantly to his two companions. Remus Lupin looked both slightly abashed and embarrassed to be there, and James looked wary.

"I s'pose," Remus responded slowly.

Lily signed and cradled her head in her hands. "What'd you do now?"

"'Do!'" Sirius questioned in outrage. "'DO!' We didn't do anything!"

"Nope. Unless of course you count making a bet with that little second year, Ludo Bagman not doing anything," James added as he sat down. Remus sat in the last remaining chair available.

Severus, who had been quiet up until this moment, hoping not to draw attention to his self, drew in a sharp breath. When Ludo Bagman was involved, it didn't mean anything but trouble.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine then. What did you bet with him?"

Sirius, Remus, and James hesitated and glanced at each other. They stared, trying to figure out exactly how to put the bet into words that made it sound cheerful; the three (or rather four; Peter was still finishing the negotiations) boys were not looking forward to the next few weeks.

"Well," began Remus slowly, "he was of the opinion that a certain person wouldn't make a good guitar player, and we took up for said person. Of course we were being sarcastic, but he seemed to take us literally. Now we have three weeks to get this person to play the guitar."

"Then what's the big deal? Just go find out if whomever you betted on can play and then get him or her to play," Lily shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Yeah, that's all we got to do right? It won't turn out any worse than it is now, right?" asked James of the group.

"It's worse," Peter replied as he joined them. "Bagman doesn't believe that the guy really can play the instrument. Now he's demanding that we turn him into a rock star and perform in front of everyone before the month is up."

"What!" everyone at the table (excluding Snape) exclaimed.

"Who is this person?" asked Lily.

James looked at Snape. "It's him."

Snape looked at James blankly. "Me?" he asked, not sure he had heard the Gryffindor boy correctly.

Lily started laughing. Sirius held his head in his hands. Peter winced. James tried to smile weakly. Remus nodded with resignation.

"I see," replied Snape slowly. "Well then, I'm afraid that you'll have to do it alone. I see nothing in it for me, and I certainly won't make an imbecile of myself in front of the entire school. Now good day to you all," Snape sneered, a sarcastic tone to his voice. He gathered his things and stood to leave.

"Now wait a minute, Severus. I think you should hear all the terms and conditions of this bet before you burn your bridges. There just might be something in it for you," Lily glared at the four Gryffindors as if daring them to state otherwise.

"Um, uh, yes! Of course! We fought for your right to be reimbursed Snape! As always, we're on your side!" Peter exclaimed hurriedly. James turned to stare at the boy.

"'On my side' my ass," Snape snarled. "But because Evans asked so nicely, I believe I will stay to hear you out." He flopped onto his previously occupied chair.

"Okay Peter, tell us," sighed Sirius.

"If we win, Bagman gives us twenty galleons to be split. If we lose, we give Bagman twenty galleons. The second conditions he made were, for us to win the money; we have to turn Snape into a rock star in little more than three weeks to perform in the Great Hall before we go home for the Christmas holidays."

"And if we fail on that part?" Remus questioned.

Peter sighed, "Then we have to dress in pink ballerina costumes and dance to a song from 'The Nutcracker.'"

"I'm not doing that, guys! I'll take my chances with Snape becoming a rock star!" Sirius brushed his hair back.

"Well, what would he have to do?" James looked at the others at the table. Shuffling commenced at once accompanied by mutterings from Peter, Remus, and Sirius ("Uh, my cousin Andromeda is engaged to a rock star of sorts" came from Sirius, "We might find a book on the subject" came from Remus, "Well, who knows? Personally I've never had to do this" from Peter).

"You might want to start by seeing if he can actually play the guitar." The other boys looked at Lily. "Because if he can't play, then he'll need to learn."

"Hey, that's good, I like that. I can do that; let's do that. Remus make a list," James pointed at everyone.

"Then you might want to come up with an exercise regimen to give him the 'rock star' body."

"Add that Remus."

"Then, you'll have to fit his wardrobe out, get him tanned to look healthy, find out if he can sing, get his hair cut and washed." Sirius and Peter stared in amazement as Lily fired the suggestions at Remus like cannonballs.

"But this comes at a price. I want reimbursement as well," Lily added.

James and Sirius glanced at each other. "I think that could be managed."

"Great! Peter, I think you should find say five songs; one about Christmas, and the other four should be what a real rock star would sing. I think that at least one of those should be written by one of use. Preferably they would all be of our own making, but we can take some classics and 'remake' them ourselves."

"Okay Lily!" Peter got up and rushed off to do exactly that.

"Can you sing Snape?" Sirius asked.

"A little bit," the Slytherin shrugged.

"Can you play the guitar?" Sirius asked again.

"Enough to get me by," came the laconic reply.

"Okay. I think we should get to work on the image tomorrow. Who wants to come up with the exercise routine?" Sirius looked at Lily. "You'll also be calling all the shots, okay?"

"That's fine," Lily nodded.

"Okay, here's the list saying who should do what and at which time," Remus handed copies of the parchment.

"Great! Let's get started!" James exclaimed.


	2. Chapter Two: Boyfriend Girlfriend

Rock Star

* * *

On the fifteenth day of December, Severus had finally received his guitar from his mother; along with a note ("Why of all times now to do you want that damn thing? It's junk, and you should have gotten rid of it years ago! When we received that owl, your father almost went through the roof! Don't EVER owl here again, unless it's for something important!"). Needless to say, Severus owled home again asking her to send his favorite pick.

He spent hours on the following Saturday tuning and perfecting his instrument. Severus sent an order by owl for another package of Magical Strings (the same kind his favorite group, Flippendo, used) and a tub of Parksley's Polish For Instruments. After all, if he was to perform in front of the whole school, he had to look good, right?

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud _bang_! Severus looked up to see a rather smallish third year. "Snape, you're needed by that Gryffindor Prefect."

"Lupin?" he asked the boy, quirking an eyebrow. _'Now why would he need to see me?'_ he wondered.

"No, the other one."

"What other one is there, Davis?" The black haired boy had only just recalled the other's name. He was James Davis, a smallish third year with strawberry hair and hazel eyes. He was also the Keeper for Slytherin.

"The pretty one," Davis answered.

"I am extremely pleased that you have an excellent memory for names," he sarcastically answered as he rolled his eyes. Honestly, these younger students kept getting thicker and thicker with each passing year.

Davis flushed. "I meant the Head Girl."

"Ah, now you see, that would have saved you all that trouble, now wouldn't it?" Severus remained quiet until the other boy had nodded.

"Good. Now, I hope you don't need direction to the door?"

"N-no sir." As quickly as he had entered, Davis left. Truth be told, he rather didn't like Severus Snape.

A few minutes later, Severus found himself in an empty classroom, having a much unwanted, but rather necessary conversation.

"So we won't be able to prove Bagman wrong until after the students return," Sirius informed the group.

"That's good, though. It'll give us more time to think of the songs."

"And sort out the melodies for them," Peter added to James's statement.

"Well, now that we're on the subject, Severus, I need to know if you would prefer Wizarding clothes, or Muggle clothes to perform in? Lily pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Severus suddenly felt a little uncomfortable as everyone turned to him. "What songs will I be singing?"

"Well, Peter and I teamed up, and we've made a few changes to a few Muggle songs that we think will do wonderfully." Lily smiled brightly.

Severus closed his eyes in obvious annoyance. "That would mean…precisely what?"

"Well," Lily hesitated, "that would mean that I think Muggle clothing would be better."

The odd group was silent as Severus pondered what this would mean. It would be easier to move around, play necessary chords, and Muggle clothing would mean it wouldn't be as hot and he wouldn't be as sweaty as he normally would have been.

"And the next item on the list?" the Slytherin asked. Upon seeing the even larger grin on Lily's face, a distinct feeling of dread filled his body.

"Next, we arrange a Hogsmeade trip to make you look hot."

The four Gryffindor boys stared at the red head in disbelief. Snape? Hot! Never! Not in a million years! Sirius burst with laughter.

"What'd you have in mind, Lily? Setting him on fire?" Sirius guffawed louder.

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples. Sometimes this lot was just too much to take. "They're simple cosmetic spells, really. I'm even brewing a potion to help keep your hair from getting extremely greasy under the stage lighting."

"Evans," Severus sighed, "I still have the burn marks for that _last_ potion you attempted. And that was last March! This is December! I'm not using anything you make. It might turn me purple of something."

"Not that that wouldn't be a great improvement; wonder if she'll do something to his nose at the same time," Sirius whispered conspiratorially (not to mention loud enough for everyone to hear) to James, who was sniggering.

"It's fine; I've used it once on my own hair for an experiment. It won't turn you purple." Lily watched Sirius's face fall dramatically. She rolled her eyes at his antics.

Severus's face grew darker than what it was moments before. "Alright, I suppose I'll try it. But just this once," he added warningly.

Lily beamed at him. "That's perfect!"

"Well, Lily. I think it's time for you to work your magic." Remus smiled slightly.

The next morning, the students who went to breakfast at forty-five minutes past eight got a shock none of them were likely to forget. Gone was the lanky, greasy, black hair that Severus Snape usually sported. It seemed as if angels had come to answer the prayers of so many students. The longest layer was no longer than neck-meets-shoulder length, and the shortest began right at the top of the ear. It was shagged and looked as if it was flicked out by a Muggle curling iron. The room was silent as shock permeated through the air.

He entered the large room just in front of Lily Evans, who was beaming at everybody, looking as if the cat got the canary. He strode forward to his House table as if nothing was out of the ordinary (although he was feeling rather put out by all the staring, but he'd never tell anyone that).

Lily went the opposite direction to her usual horde of girlfriends who all demanded to know what was going on. All Severus heard was a "You'll see!" from the red headed Gryffindor.

Severus was not looking forward to the next few hours. He would be perusing Hogsmeade with the Gryffindor Head Girl (not that that was too much of a bother; she was pretty and popular enough), who was the Gryffindor Golden Girl. It wasn't as if he wasn't interested; on the contrary, he would give his eyeteeth to be "with" her, but she belonged to Potter, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

He poured himself a tall goblet of pumpkin juice and contemplated how complicated life could get in just a few short days. He took himself some porridge and added sugar to it. It wasn't fun, this "rock star" business, but then, he wasn't a willing participant, was he?

Suddenly discovering he had had enough of breakfast, he swept his cloak on, did the fastenings, and swooped out of the hall. He didn't care if Evans saw him or not.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Evans was fluttering about behind him trying to catch up. She eventually caught up, chattering about colors that she thought would do for whatever clothes he would need. She went on about how she thought the punk look would take away the image they had to carefully construct for him, and how she though glam was too severe for his darker moods. She talked about the hippy lifestyle that was sweeping America and how marvelous she thought he'd look with his hair in a braid and sporting ripped and torn jeans and no shirt.

He said very little through those few, painstaking moments. Whenever she waited for an answer, he would give a noncommittal snort or grunt to show that he was indeed listening, but really could care less. Lily wasn't to be deterred, though, and soon enough, she had her mind made up about his up-and-coming image.

The two odd companions drifted through racks and the like, not really committing themselves to one thing or another. The day finally ended as another unfortunate boy spotted Severus, passed him a sympathetic smile, and said, "My girlfriend drags me out shopping with her all the time, too." Severus gave him a horrified look, and quickly shooed Lily out of the shop, claiming, "It is getting late and we really must be going back to the castle" in an abnormally high voice.

The next Monday, he arrived unnaturally early for Charms. His robes swirling behind him, he swooped through the door hoping to catch a few moments in which he could breathe freely. Fate, once again, was not on his side.

The people he was most avoiding were sitting in a corner, arguing over what he could only presume was the ordeal that got him accused of being Evans' boyfriend in the first place. Not that he was complaining; yet, it just wasn't true.

"No, I tried appealing to the old bat, but he simply won't allow us to do it during the holidays. And, he said we have to have a band… Like, with real aliases and everything." Sirius hit the desk and leaned back into an upright position.

"Well, that just means it's going to be a bit delayed; Bagman won't be able to do anything about it. Now, Evans, how'd that trip go?" James inquired of the girl sitting beside Remus.

"Well, actually, it went quite well. I also thought that we'd need outfits as well, so I bought something for each of us according to our personalities."

Peter blinked, James stared, Sirius rolled his eyes, and Remus smirked. Obviously this girl thought of everything. This was yet another reason why she and Potter were so suited; she was everything he was not.

The five students continued to converse on the outfit choices, and their plans for the next day. It was only when the rest of the class entered the room that Severus moved to his usual seat and Lily scooted her chair back.

Severus had never been very adept at Divination. Yet just as he had turned his book to page seventy-one, he experienced a very acute stab of foreboding for the next day.

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay; this chapter didn't lfow as easily as I expected. Expect another update in a few weeks._

**_REVIEW!_**

_Le Noir de Adhara_


End file.
